


Hidden Magic

by Littlemoth_950



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Klarion still evil, Past Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Team Dynamics, zatanna's depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoth_950/pseuds/Littlemoth_950
Summary: Sometimes the end is just a new beginning.After Zatanna and Robin breakup, she has to deal with the stress of her feelings and the responsibility of being a heroe.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Klarion/Zatanna Zatara, babymagic (DCU), spitfire (DCU)
Kudos: 10





	Hidden Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic in english ever. Sorry if it's bad, I'm not used to writing. I just had to make something for this couple and this fandom, because honestly, I'm in need of more yj in my life. I love season 1, so this happens somewhere in between. 
> 
> It's not exactly like I pictured, but I held this idea for too long. So here it is ~

She was feeling lonely that night. She saw Robin laughing and smiling at his pad screen, probably with that other girl again, Barbara or something like this. It was sad. So sad that she felt colder. Why it didn’t work out between them ? 

She looked at him once again, rather quicker than before, not wanting to be noticed, but then her eyes started to feel like crying. She picked up her pace. Crying in front of him was the last thing she needed right now. 

“Going to bed already, Zee ?”

“Yes” she replied quickly, cautiously hiding her face, trying to contain her hurricane of emotions. “Good night, Robin”

“Night, Zee”

She was positive she didn’t fooled the boy wonder, but at least he wouldn’t see her tears and approach her. 

Although they agreed with breaking up together, she didn’t wanted to. Zatanna only tried to seem respectful and understanding, but it hurt so bad. Everything they were is gone...and yet, at the same time, it isn’t. Robin still seems to carry great affection towards her and it only made things worst. If he was happy to have her as a friend, why not as a lover ? What didn’t she got right? How was she supposed to react ? What could she have done to save their relationship?

Those thoughts consumed her in the way down to her bedroom in the cave. No matter what, the days after their breakup always ended up with her holding back tears until she got to the safety of her own room. Then she could release those feelings. She could cry ‘till her sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 weeks has passed since that day. Zatanna took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Sitting in the carpet of the room with her legs crossed, she decided that she would try harder to overcome her depressed feelings. She decided that instead of focusing on all her sadness and self-pity, she would focus on something that made her happy and productive: magic. Besides, she needed to practice. Being the only “true” magic user in the team was a big responsibility. Even when it comes to Kaldur or M’gann abilities, magic was her field, so she must become stronger.

After all it shouldn’t be that difficult. Just recall the previous spell fight and start from there, from its mistakes. Then train little by little each day. However, last time the team fought against magic they got easily defeated. Klarion, the lord of chaos, and his cat toyed with every single one of them. She wasn’t able to do anything against the witch boy and because of that her father paid the price of becoming Doctor Fate. She wasn’t strong enough. She made a lot of mistakes.  
Suddenly her head and jaw ached a bit. The pain of stressing her muscles, without noticing at the beginning quickly building up. It was happening all so fast that it was only when she heard a loud popping noise of glass breaking above her head, that she stopped.

Zatanna immediately lighten up the room with her phone and in a few minutes Artemis was at her door. “Zee, is everything alright ?” came the worried voice of her best friend. “Y-yes! I’m okay” she replied, still a little confused. “I think I just blew the lamp”. She moved cautiously to open the door, so her best friend could see it for herself. “What happened ?” the blond girl said while inspecting the room with another phone adding up the light. “I don’t know...maybe I got a little carried away in my meditation ?” she said with a nervous smile, embarrassed for the situation. This wasn’t normal. Zatanna’s magic never got out of her control before...or not that she remembered. She would have to use her words to cast a spell in the first place. 

Artemis looked at her and felt her anxiety. As her best friend, she was afraid. Given the loss of her father to Doctor Fate and her recent breakup with Robin, Artemis worried she wouldn't bee able to see that bubbly and outgoing Zatanna anymore. She smiled less, talked less. It was hard to watch . Even so, she knew that whatever was going on with her feelings, that she would prefer to have her space at first. “That’s ok” the blond started again.”I’ll fix it for you. Don’t worry” and with the last sentence, she put her hand over the dark haired girl’s shoulder “ Just remember that, if you need to talk about anything, you already know where my room is ” Artemis smiled. “ Ok. Thank you, Artemis ”

After her friend left the room, Zatanna sat on her bed, reflecting on what just happened. It was a small accident, but at the same time, it meant something. She was 99% sure it was her magic’s doing, but how ? Was her feelings getting in the way ? 

If that happens to be true, she just found another problem to deal with. “good” She murmurs to herself . Now she would have to take extra care with her negative emotions. It was small, sure. Controllable, but she must not let her guard down with magic. Things could escalate quickly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They fixed up her room in no time. Thank god, lamps were easy to take care of but, because of it, everyone in the team knew about Zatanna’s little accident (as to fix lamps you need to power down the house energy). 

They’ve met in the afternoon. Of course Wally was the first to meet her. He was the fastest and pretty curious either “Hey, Zee, what happened yesterday ? Let me guess, did a bug got into your room?”. Zatanna could hear the boy chuckling but didn’t know what to say. Instead, Wally was already invading her space, urging for the answer and when she remembers the accident, the only thing Zatanna could focus was her failure. She couldn’t let him know about what happened. 

“Well...more or less. Actua--” she started. “And if it was a bug, so what ? Do morons like you know at least how not to bother ?” Thankfully her best friend always had a perfect timing to cut Wally. She rested her hand on the boy’s shoulder, pulling him a little “ and of course, personal space” She reminded him speaking trough her teeth, sounding more like a mother. That was enough to keep Wally busy though, as he already turned around to face his annoyed girlfriend. “Jealous much ?”and after that, Zatanna could hear her friend groaning, trying to explain Wally the basics of how to behave properly. She took this chance to leave the conversation between them,whispering a little Thank you at the end for Artemis. After that she tried not to think of how much of a perfect couple they were. She sighed, sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. She just needed some distraction. 

She went through all the channels, but everything just bored her faster. Almost like every channel on the planet were cursed to show their worst programs. At times like this she and Robin would make fun of whatever was on TV. That memory made her sigh again then glance at the room, searching for him. She missed him. Suddenly an urge of her facial muscles to contract became noticeable and water started to grow in her eyes, alarming her. She was about to cry again, but she didn’t wanted to. Not in somewhere the team could see her.

She looked around to see if someone, by any chance, caught what was happening. They can’t see me crying. I must handle this. The magician tells to herself mentally, closing her eyes, trying to slow down her breath, but she can’t focus much. The TV suddenly made noises louder than when she was watching. When she opens her eyes, the screen is static. My powers!! She remembers, her eyes growing wide. Zatanna needed to get out of there before breaking anything. 

“The TV is boring, I’m going to my room” The black haired girl quickly announces before fast walking to her room. Wally glanced at the TV. “Well, the signal here can get really bad sometimes”. While Zatanna’s atypical behavior went unnoticed by Wally, Artemis didn’t seem to buy into that so much. She knew something was off, but she agreed to gave her friend space. Later. The blond promised to herself. Later, she would discover what exactly was disturbing her best friend.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of hours has passed and the day only seemed to get longer and longer. When she was at the cave, it was really difficult to control herself. Everything could be a trigger. She couldn’t see Robin, she couldn’t think too much about couples -which was hard giving M’gann, Conner, Artemis and Wally were there-, she needed to be careful to not get bored and double her attention to her new problem with magic. All of that was consuming too much of her energy and sleep came fast. Laying down in her bed, she closed her eyes. Right. “Sleep might be the best option right now” she thought, except for the sudden knock at her door. 

“Zatanna, Batman is waiting for us in the main room. We’ve got a new mission” - The calm voice of the leader almost always contrasted with what he said. Kaldur was great, but she wanted to sleep so badly, that even his voice annoyed her a bit. What can you do ? That was what she signed up for. She was a hero now, a member of Young Justice’s team. They needed her, even if she wasn’t at her best. 

After rubbing her eyes and giving a small yawn, Zatanna was out, heading towards the main room where she found Batman and the rest of the team. 

“Our search team has detected suspicious activities in a few libraries in the cities nearby. Each day one oh them would be attack and left with a mess. It seems that the person behind this is looking for books related to magic as only one specific book of spells is missing. This book alone isn't enough to cause much harm, but it may give the user some kind of extra magical energy, so the team should be careful. I located a second book and sent the coordinates for you. This second book has a gem in it’s cover though that could be used to create more powerful sorcery. Whoever is responsible for these attacks must not take the second one. Your mission is to make sure the book will be kept safe, and if possible, to retrieve the first one.”

When he ends the team call Zatanna already knows she need to be prepared. This was more than just any mission now. This was a magic related mission. She suited up and went with the rest of the team in the Bioship.

Once they safely and secretly landed, Kladur divided the team around the building. Zatanna should be with him guarding the book directly while the others should be at the entrance and surroundings if back up is needed. It was a huge library. Would only the two of them really be able to protect the book ? What if things go wrong and she can’t perform her magic as she needed ? The black haired girl worried . Even if she wanted to believe that the thief might not even be really strong, she was afraid to rely on herself this time more than ever.

“Is anything bothering you, Zatanna ?” Kaldur asked in a comforting tone.

She blinked. “ amh...yeah! I mean, I think...Wouldn’t it be better if M’gann was with us too ?” 

“M’gann is with Kidflash and Superboy at the entrance. She’s one of the few from us who can deal directly with a magic user. They’d be in a great disadvantage if she left both. Besides, I believe we can make it. If anything happens, we’ll reunite the team again.” The atlantean boy smiled at her, patting her shoulder.

Kaldur has somehow a way to make her relax a little bit. His confidence made her thoughts stop racing in the wrong direction, being replaced by the memories of her team’s victories and accomplishments. She wasn’t alone and Kaldur could really put up a good fight. “You’re right” she smiled back with her worries fading away.

The first couple of hours were surprisingly tedious. Zatanna, who couldn’t believe that at first she was stressing about the mission, started to wish the thief would just show itself. It was about time for Wally to stop complaining about magic through the mind link, and worst of all, it was time for Robin to stop debating it with him. If it wasn’t for both of them being responsible for the updates in the whole perimeter, she sure would just ask M’gann to cut her off. 

“I’m saying it, man. Everything magicians do, we can do with science as well. So does that makes it magic or just science tricks ?”

“I think there are a difference between them...I mean, we are protecting a book that contains nothing more than just papers and ink with a few random words, granting probably a lot of abilities that defy physics. How’s that a science trick ? “

“C’mon, Robin...how come you can’t see it?! It’s just - wait! I think I saw something”

A spot of light shined in the air and then, made it’s way downwards, scratching in a vertical line. The opening started to distort its surroundings, as if it was sucking it’s space and making a hole. No doubt it was a magical portal.

“ I saw it too, Wally” M’gann confirmed. “Team there’s a portal opening right here. Artemis and Robin, can you both come ?” 

“On our way!” Artemis replied, hushing towards the entrance with the Bat’s apprentice. 

The portal soon was fully opened in a bright shade of red, as if it was made of fire and they all knew too well who to expect from that. 

“Kaldur, we know who’s been stealing from the libraries. It’s Klarion, the witch boy!” When the martian spoke through the mind link, Zatanna’s heart palpitated in the worst way.

“Should we help them ?” She asked

“No. Not yet. We need to watch and protect the second book, besides, we don’t know his plans yet”

Zatanna couldn’t reject Kaldur’s orders. After all, he was right. “Okay” She nodded lightly.

The red magic portal closed right after the witch boy came with his cat on his shoulders and a book in his hands, noticing the heroes right away.

“See Teekl, I told you they would come” he said with an evil smirk, followed by the cat’s meow seeming to agree with the boy.

The team already positioned themselves to fight. “You’re not taking this second book today, witch boy!” The blond girl threatened, wielding her bow.

“Says who ? You and your pathetic little team ?”

Artemis didn’t waste time and fired an arrow at him. Klarion readily exploded her arrow with his red blast of magic, but was caught in smoke. Within seconds, while the witch boy was coughing, he felt a strong hit in his hand, making him drop the spell book on the floor in a childish complain, and before he knew, Kid Flash was with the stolen book in his hands.

With all the smoke gone, Robin, who threw the batarang responsible for hitting the witch boy’s hand couldn’t help but smile and laugh in victory. “ Don’t you know that you should retrieve your book first if you want to borrow another one?”  
And with those words, Klarion felt clearly rage as his eyes turned red “I’ll show you not to mess with a lord of chaos”. Snapping his fingers, Teekl’s shape transformed into that feral gigantic monster and attacked the team. 

“Kaldur, we have the first book now but Klarion is furious. What should we do ?!” 

“Call the Bioship, M’gann. Bring the first book there. Zatanna and I will meet you in a few minutes. Keep Klarion busy” 

With the new orders from their leader, Kid Flash started to run towards the ship, but just as he moved his legs, the witch boy cast a spell that trapped his feet in the ground.

“You’re not going anywhere” Klarion hissed. Magical or not, Wally had to do something before he could take the book again. “Artemis! Catch!!” and as soon as the blond girl heard her boyfriend, she saw the book flying at her direction. Catching the spell book like that felt like playing a game and she had no doubt: she had to run. Yet, Teekl’s new form was faster. The monster jumped over Artemis, making her scream in pain. While the others in the team made fruitless attempts in attacking the witch boy, the beast took advantage and went for the precious book. Now Conner rushed to counter attack Teekl and save Artemis who gave M’gann the task of protecting the first spell book. 

“Kaldur, we need help!” said the martian, observing the whole chaos of the situation. 

“We’re coming! Hang on” Kaldur answered, running as fast as he could with Zatanna and the second book. 

Zatanna could hear all of her teammates screams and panicked voices while confronting Klarion. At first she thought they had a chance. A chance to make things different than the time before, but once again, the witch boy was defeating them. She could feel her heart beating in her throat, her stomach hurting a bit. She would have to face him alone. She just wasn’t ready.

In a few minutes, Klarion was able to take back the spell book. Artemis and M’gann were already unconscious by the time Kaldur and Zatanna arrived. Wally was still trapped while Robin and Conner fought to escape Teekl. 

“Now, let’s see...”-the witch boy went through the pages of the book, surrounding himself with a red magic field to make sure he wouldn’t be bothered ”which spell should I try first with this bunch of justice idiots...Oh! What about, this one ?” As the field faded, Teekl stopped attacking, making way for it’s master’s spell. Klarion said the words backwards, but instead of his typical red blasts of magic, a darker shade of red followed it’s borders. Magic that looked like wires of lightning curled tightly around the bodies of the rest of the team. It caused them pain and one by one they felt helplessly in the ground.

Seeing their suffering, Kaldur wielded his water swords and jumped to attack the witch boy.

“I was wondering where the rest of the brats were” Klarion kept tight grip on the first book while defending from Kaldur’s attacks with his magic. It didn’t last long until Teekl got in between. 

“Zatanna, take his book! I’ll take care of the cat”

The magician nodded and held the second book tightly as well. Maybe too thigh. She swallowed in thick.

“Now this will be fun. As if she could” Zatanna saw the witch boy grinning, provoking her in every way. She lift one of her hand to cast a levitation spell and then, she realized she was trembling. Klarion started to laugh at the sigh. With a flick of his hands and a few words he sent the girl flying into a nearby tree. The hit hurt her, but not enough for her to release the book. 

“You’re so pathetic. You’re just a little girl who thinks you know magic”

Although she didn’t wanted to admit, maybe he was right. Zatanna was scared, anxious and frustrated. She was failing magic. Even though she liked it, compared to him, she knew nothing at all. She was tired of it. Tired of losing. Tired of feeling bad. 

“Zee...” She heard a small, fragile voice calling her out. “...don’t fall for his words. You’re strong” it was Robin, still struggling in his magical bounds, using the little energy he had left to encourage his friend before passing out. 

“Pfft, what a loser. Last time we fought you lost your father to that old fart, Nabu. You couldn’t do a single thing against me alone before and you can’t do it now” Klarion chuckled again, using his book to cast the same spell he did on the others for Kaldur, who felt shortly after. 

“Any last words, baby magic ?”

At this point, Zatanna had a single tear that ran over her face. Her jaw was clenched and her fists were closed around the second book. Fear was transformed into anger. 

”Enough!” She said firmly. She didn’t seem to pay attention at the glowing that came from the book in her hands or to the wave she just sent at that moment. A wave that made Teekl shiver. “I’ve had enough” she continued, exhaling a powerful magic. The gem, centered in the second books cover light up in the same shade of red of Klarion’s magic.

The magician stood up again. Her new magical aura surprising the witch boy who stared her with his mouth open. After a few seconds, he finally spoke “What do you think you’re doing ?!” 

Zatanna didn’t answer him before sending a blast of magic in his direction. “I’ll make you regret what you did!” Klarion blocked her attack with his magic shield like he always did, but this time he looked intrigued “Didn’t know a kid like you had so much energy”

That was it. Zatanna could not hold herself any longer. Her feelings were taking control over her and she was shooting stronger blasts at him over and over. On the other hand, Klarion seemed to take delight in her outburst with his eyes shinning every time he dodge or blocked her magic.

“This is better than we expected, Teekl!” he exclaimed “This is pure chaotic energy. We don’t really need that useless stone anymore” The witch boy summoned his magical field once more and opened his book, preparing another spell. Zatanna tried to break his defenses, but within seconds, her body started to fluctuate. She made sure the second book was still in her hands when Klarion flew along her. 

“This is a special spell ” he said softly, looking her in the eyes. Zatanna was confused. She didn’t know what was happening or why he was so close, but she had no time to think for an answer to those questions as she felt a light pull, like a force, that brought her directly to his arms.

Klarion hugged Zatanna and then kissed her right after. He gently pressed their lips together in a long kiss that warmed up her whole body . It felt so good and she was so tired, that eventually, she gave in. All her physical pain faded and she started to feel dizzy.

When he parted lips, the magician still had her eyes closed. Klarion slowly gave her his book and drifted further. He transformed Teekl back to normal and the cat jumped in his arms while he opened his portal. Zatanna couldn’t move her body. She couldn’t bring herself to have the same strength she had minutes ago. “What did you do to me ?” 

“You have potential, kid, but I can’t let you have that much chaotic power. See you later”  
After he left, Zatanna’s vision blacked out. All she knows is that next time she opened her eyes, she woke up on her bed in the cave. M’gann was at her side, probably taking care of her. 

“What happened ?” She lifted her head to take a better look. Yes, it was definitely her room. 

“We’ll, I don’t know much myself but it seems that after the fight, Kaldur regained his conscious first. The magic that trapped the team was gone. He called the Bioship and then Batman already sent Tornado after us, I think we should thank Robin for that. They rescued us”,

“And what about the mission ?”

“Thanks to you, the books are intact. They were both with you by the time Red Tornado came. Kaldur said that the last thing he remembers is that he saw you using it and that it gave you more power. I think you scared the witch boy away”.

Zatanna smiled. Her body didn’t hurt. If anything, it felt better than ever. Maybe it was safe to say this mission was successful. 

“I prepared a few cookies for you and the rest. I’ll bring some. Be right back~”

Miss Martian left her room and Zatanna couldn’t help the desire to touch touch her own lips. They’ve kissed. That’s was her last memory. One that made her heart throb lightly and sigh heavily.


End file.
